Tres Son Multitud
by Fernandita Cullen
Summary: Bella siempre a estado enamorada de Edward y Alice hará todo lo posible para que estén juntos, pero habrá dos grandes problemas: Jacob y Tanya que haran todo lo posible para evitarlo...¿podrán separarlos? ¿pero a que se refiere Alice con 'todo lo posible?
1. Chapter 1

Tres Son Multitud.

Capitulo 1: Por Que A Mi!

Bella POV.

Otro lunes. puaj!... odio los lunes! Sinceramente, solo voy al instituto por que mis padres me obligan... por mi parte no iría y dormiría todos los días... en especial los lunes.

Lo único que me gusta del instituto es ver a mi amiga Ángela. Ella es tímida, como yo, pero ella era mas bonita que yo... si, lo era.

Estaba en clase de arte, tratando de no dormirme, cuando el timbre sonó, y supe que era el almuerzo. Genial.

Lo vería a el.

Tengo que admitirlo, el tipo era un completo idiota, pero aun así me gustaba y me gustaba mucho.. en especial sus ojos.

Entre en la cafetería, lo busque con la mirada. Y ahí estaba el, Edward, Edward Cullen. El chico de ojos verdes que hacia que mi mundo temblara, el que hacia que sintiera mil maripositas en mi estomago sin razón, pero desde aquel día, lo admití, admití que era un idiota.

FLASH-BACK.

Estaba sacando mis cosas de mi casillero cuando lo vi. Me le quede viendo como una boba. Que estúpida soy, pensar en que alguien como el, se podía fijar en alguien como yo, y mas aun teniendo al alguien como Tanya. Me reí internamente por lo estúpido que sonaba eso. Me distraje un rato hablando con Ángela, de trivialidades... y de Ben. Siempre Ángela tiene que hablar de el. Según ella era 'amor', yo lo miraba mas bien como.. ¿ilusión? Pero yo que se, nunca eh tenido novio. Me despedí de ella y me dirigí a la cafetería con la cabeza gacha, cuando choque con algo y me caí de espaldas al suelo. Era muy torpe.

Cuando levante la mirada me quede helada de ver con quien había chocado. Era el.

-¡fíjate por donde caminas torpe!- dijo el enfadado.

-Lo-lo siento, n-no quise, yo .. hum...-tartamudee.

-lo que sea.- dijo, y se alejo caminado, y yo me quede viéndolo mientras iba a abrazar a una chica, a quien reconocí como, nada mas y nada menos que Tanya. Tanya era una perra. De verdad, lo era. Era una de las populares del instituto.

Cuando se abrazaron, se sumieron en un profundo y , como decirlo, ¿vulgar?.. beso., me dio asco. Salí corriendo lo mas rápido de allí. Según supuse Tanya –incluso su nombre me da escalofríos- era su novia. Eso me dolió hasta el alma, y si, ahí admití que Edward era un idiota.

FIN FLASH-BACK

Creo que me le quede viendo mas de lo normal, pero en eso entro Tanya a la cafetería y recorrió la cafetería con la mirada hasta que lo encontró. Fue hacia el y lo sorprendió. Se sentó en su regazo, lo empezó a besar. Edward se veía irritado. Baje mi cabeza con el ceño fruncido. ¿por qué tengo que enamorarme de alguien que esta enamorado de otra persona?

-Bella ¿a quien miras?- Pregunto Ángela siguiendo la dirección de mi mirada.

-A nadie.- respondí volviéndome hacia ella.

Era, no lo se raro ver a Edward besándose con la chica que le gusta. No se, creo que siempre sentí celos. Suspire ante ese pensamiento.

- ¿qué dices Bella?- me preguntó Ángela emocionada.

-¿sobre que?- le respondí.

-Hay, Bella, toc, toc ¿en planeta estas?- dijo.

_-Ja, creo que estoy en Edward-landia_. Pensé sarcásticamente.

-No, yo solo... hem estaba distraída.

-te dije, que Mike nos invito a ir a la Push Ocean Park, este fin de semana... entonces ¿que dices?- pregunto emocionada.

- hum.. veré.. tal vez.. no se lo voy a pensar.

-ok.- respondió.

Cuando voltee a ver la mesa de los Cullen, otra vez, -ósea de los populares- y ahí estaban Rosalie y Emmett, Jasper y Alice y Jessica y Lauren y ... Edward y... y... Tanya.

Y ahí vienen los celos otra vez. Termine de comer mi hamburguesa de doble queso, y me dirigí a clase de Biología, que era una temerosa clase para mi, porque Edward era mi compañero de mesa, y su muy celosa novia me amenazo, que si intentaba algo, o me le insinuaba a su novio , me las iba a ver con ella. Eso me dio miedo, le tengo miedo a esa perra. Si tan solo pudiera ser capaz de quitarme la timidez y decirle a Tanya que me deje en paz. E visto que cuando la mira, hay cierto brillo en sus ojos como si estuviera-suspire- enamorado. Y la verdad si creo que lo este. El ama a Tanya, y no creo que ella valore a alguien como el. Esa perra.

Entre a el aula, tarde como siempre, pero entre. El profesor me dirigió una mirada molesta y –como siempre lo ignore-.

-gracias, señorita Swan.- dijo el profesor Banner mientras yo me sentaba al lado de Edward. No lo se creo que estoy alucinando, pero creo – que es algo muy poco probable- que cuando entre al salón de clases, Edward me sonrió, pero no cualquier sonrisa. No. Era su sonrisa torcida. Genial.

No preste atención el resto de la clase. Estaba en Edward-landia. Genial, ya estoy empezando a inventar palabras.

- entonces chicos, esta va a ser la tarea. Van a tener que hacer un informe sobre mitos.- dijo el profesor Banner- en parejas.- cuando dijo 'en parejas' todos pegaron un grito.

-Pero-dijo el profesor- yo las asignare.

OH no. No. No. No. Por favor ¡no!

En cuanto menciono eso, mi pulso se acelero. No tenia muchos amigos. En especial porque me tenían miedo, por que soy muy torpe. Ya lo se, ya lo dije.

- Las parejas serán por mesa de trabajo- Dijo el profesor. Dijo lo que mas temí. Me voltee lentamente hacia el. Me sonreía. ¿ah? ¿el me sonreía a... mi? Me ruboricé furiosamente.

¿Qué hago? OH Dios ¡¿por qué a mi?


	2. Ohoh

Tres Son Multitud.

Capitulo 2. Oh-oh

EDWARD POV.

Psicología. Genial , para mi, la tonta clase mas aburrida de este infierno llamado instituto. De verdad, ¿quién fue el imbecil que se le ocurrió inventar la escuela? Es deprimente. Lo bueno es que aquí puedo ver a Tanya.. Tanya. Ella era lo único por lo que venia a este horrible lugar. De otra manera, me escaparía. Y por supuesto, Carlisle me castigaría amaba a mi novia. Lo que no me gustaba de ella eran sus celos. Siempre con celos. Celos, celos, celos como si yo fuera propiedad suya+

. Tanya insulto y amenazo a cada chica que se sentase a mi lado en las clases.

Sonó el timbre. Ja, por fin la vería. Salí rápidamente de allí, me estaba sofocando y me dirigí a la cafetería. Estaba vacía. Bien.

Me senté en mi mesa habitual y comencé a pensar en como seria mi vida sin Tanya-lo se estoy obsesionado con ella, mas bien con su cuerpo...- y creo que me demore mucho, porque sentí a alguien sentándose en mi regazo. Era ella. Tanya. Me besó.

- hola mi amor- me saludo Tanya.-me extrañaste- Preguntó.

- Hola nena.- le respondí, irritado.

-¡iiiuuu!- exclamo Alice. –Dejen eso para mas tarde, por favor. ¡Voy a comer y ustedes dos me dan asco!

¡Alice si que era irritable! Tanya resoplo y se sentó en la silla que estaba junto a mí y se me quedo viendo a los ojos. Luego de un rato se fue a buscar una ensalada. Ella decía que estaba gorda y que por eso estaba a dieta. Alice trato de hablar conmigo. Pero yo la ignore. No pretendía separar mis ojos de Tanya y su figura de ramera. Alice resoplo y comenzó a hablar con Jasper.

Mire mi reloj y supe que era tarde. Me despedí de Tanya y me fui a Biología. otra tonta clase que detesto.

Entre y me ubique en mi mesa mi compañera de laboratorio no había llegado aun. Bella era una chica tímida. Rara vez hablaba con migo. Solo cuando teníamos trabajo juntos. Creo que se tomo en serio la amenaza de Tanya.

Justo de ella estaba pensando cuando entro al salón de clases.

Le sonreí. Creo que Bella era una de las pocas chicas que habían coqueteado con migo. Claro que no. Me reí por eso. Desde este punto de vista no se veía nada mal. Bella llevaba unos jeans ajustados y una remera manga larga, que también era ajustada. Su figura era... sexy. Obvio no como la de Tanya. Suspire ante eso.

-Gracias señorita Swan- dijo el profesor Banner. Me dio risa su expresión de desapruebo.

No preste atención. Estaba distraído pensando en las musarañas. Pero algo que decía el profesor me llamo la atención.

- entonces chicos, esta va a ser la tarea. Van a tener que hacer un informe sobre mitos.- dijo el profesor Banner- en parejas.- cuando dijo 'en parejas' todos pegaron un grito.

_-Oh-oh. Tanya-_ pensé- _sus celos_.- me rei.

-Pero-dijo el profesor- yo las asignare.

- Las parejas serán por mesa de trabajo- Dijo el profesor.

Pobre Bella, me reí internamente ante ese pensamiento.

Me le quede viendo por un rato, ella estaba...sonrojada. Sofoque una risita cuando ella me volteo a ver parecía un fantasma.

Bella no era fea. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ver su rostro de cerca. Era hermosa. Era pálida, mucho. Sus ojos eran de un profundo color chocolate. su cabello era largo, espeso y rizado. De color café oscuro. No era hermosa en si, pero su rostro, mas que eso era interesante. Sus labios se veían rojos, suaves, dulces me pregunto como sabrían... ¡Edward!

-Necesito ese trabajo el Lunes mismo. No aceptare los trabajos antes o después.

Genial. Trabajar toda una semana con Bella, la chica mas torpe de este estúpido instituto. Era todo un reto ya que Tanya –mi celosa novia- era muy sobreprotectotora. A veces me asusta con sus celos.

Sonó el timbre y Bella no se movió se quedo quieta esperando a que dijera algo.

-bueno-dije- hum que te parece si nos vemos hoy después de clases, en la biblioteca. Para quedar de acuerdo con todo- dije.

-a... esto .. yo.. hum si claro.- Tímida como siempre lo digo

-Ok. Ahí nos vemos.- le dirigí una sonrisa torcida y ella jadeo y se quedo en blanco. Me fui de allí riéndome de Bella. Pobre chica.


	3. Vampiros

Tres Son Multitud.

Capitulo .

BELLA POV

Oh no los nervios me estaban comiendo viva! Quería salir de ahí lo mas rápido posible. Edward, no. NO! ¿Y si su egocéntrica novia me mataba, y ocultaba mi cuerpo a las afueras de Forks?

No Bella estas paranoica. Aaaa! Que termine ya! DIOS!

-Bella ¿que tienes?- me pregunto Ángela en la clase de psicología. Sonaba preocupada.

-¿ se nota mucho?- ella asintió con su cabeza.

-Sip. ¿Se puede saber a que se debe?- Dijo.

-estoy sumamente nerviosa. ¡quede de verme con Edward después de clase!

Ángela casi grita por que le conté lo sucedido y el profesor tubo que llamarnos la atención un par de veces. Ella sabia que me gustaba Edward.

Sonó el timbre y casi me pega un ataque cardiaco.

-¡Beeellaaaaaaaa!- Grito alguien, que hizo que los pelos se me pusieran de punta.

-¡Bella! ¡espérame!- Grito mi mejor amiga desde el otro lado del pasillo. Sonreí. Alice, la había extrañado mucho. no la había visto en todo el día. Alice era 'la popular' que no votaba mis libros o me dejaba caer obviamente por que era mi mejor amiga.

Cuando se acerco me abrazo.

-Bella! Aww! ¡Ya me contaron sobre ti y mi hermano!- Ella también sabia que me gustaba Edward. Obvio es mi mejor amiga, y la hermana del chico que me gusta.

-¿estoy emocionada por ti amiga!- dijo feliz ¿estaba loca?

-¿estas loca? ¿tienes fiebre o algo?- dije tocando su frente- ¡su novia es capaz de matarme!

-¡al diablo con Tanya Bella! ¡esto es genial, tu y mi hermano, solos, toda la semana! ¡Aww!

Se me acerco y me susurro al oído.

-tengo un plan maquiavélico, Bella.

-¡que! NO, Tus planes son muy locos y arriesgados!-dije casi gritando. Los que estaban a mi lado se me quedaron viendo y yo obviamente, me ruborice.

-¡si! ¡lo se!- dijo dando saltitos.-¡Pero siempre funcionan Bella!

-Adiós. Te veré pronto.-dijo seria y se fue. Loca.

Tome bocanadas de aire y fue allí donde me di cuenta que Ángela se había ido. Genial. Me dejaron sola.

Me dirigí hacia la biblioteca y lo vi allí sentado, y mi sonrisa desapareció cuando vi a Tanya despidiéndose de el. Baje mi cabeza y camine lentamente hacia allí cuando llegue Tanya ya se Había ido. Bien. Por ahora.

-Hola- dije tímidamente.

-Hola – dijo el con una sonrisa –¿estas lista?- me pregunto. Era tan lindo que hasta podría... ¿que acababa de decir? Concéntrate Bella.

-Sip- dije. El se rió y dijo-Ok. Tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo con lo que vamos a presentar. Son mas de 20 paginas- dijo haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

-Entonces Empecemos-Dije.

Nos quedamos un minuto de silencio. Pensando. se miraba tan lindo con su cara pensativa.

-¡lo tengo!- dijimos al mismo tiempo. Nos quedamos viendo el uno al otro y estallamos en risas.

-Habla tu primero- dije

- No hazlo tu, las damas primero-dijo Edward entre risas.

- no, hagámoslo al mismo tiempo.. ¿si?- el asintió con su cabeza entusiasmado.

-¡vampiros!- gritamos al mismo tiempo. Nos quedamos viendo a los ojos el uno al otro por un rato y el me sonrió y yo me ruborice.

-Vaya...- dijo Edward.

-Extraño- dijimos al mismo tiempo, otra vez. Estallamos en risas. Otra vez.

-hum... creo que tenemos pensamientos similares- dijo estudiando mi cara. Baje la mirada. No podía con sus ojos. E se rió de mi Tonta Bella.

-¿sabes algo a cerca de ellos?- Pregunto.

-hum... lo básico.-dije pensativa.

-Ok.- dijo el. – busca por aquel lado de la biblioteca y yo buscare por este. ¿vale?- me pregunto.

-sip.- le dije. Empezamos a buscar por toda la biblioteca. De vez en cuando lo miraba a escondidas, se miraba tan lindo con su cara de concentración. Terminamos media hora después.

- ¿qué encontraste?- me pregunto.

Suspire. –Nada y estoy cansada.- le dije arrugando la nariz.

-hum... Ok. ¿qué te parece si mañana empezamos a buscar información sobre vampiros, en mi casa?- cuando menciono la ultima frase, me quede completamente helada.. ¿qué le digo?

- Internet.- dijo el.

-hum.. s-si claro-tartamudee. El se rió bajito.

-Ok entonces, hasta mañana, te acompaño hasta tu auto- dijo mientras recogía sus cosas y yo las mías.

-Ok.- dije y el se rió.

Este chico se ríe de todo.


	4. Los Celos

**Tres Son Multitud.**

**Capitulo 4. Los Celos.**

**BELLA POV.**

Llegamos al estacionamiento y vi a Tanya y cuando nos miro juntos, entrecerró sus ojos y corrió hacia su novio y lo comenzó a besar. El la tomo de la cintura.

Suspire. Supongo que ahora tengo que irme sola hasta mi auto.

Llegue a mi monovolumnen, y lo que me faltaba. No encendió. Intente, intente e intente. Nada. Suspire frustrada.

-hey Bella- me sobresalte ante su voz-¿hay algún problema?- dijo con tono preocupado. Lo voltee a ver por mi ventanilla y escuche a Tanya susurrar un _¿que estas haciendo?_

-no enciende- fue lo único que dije. Estaba frustrada.

-si quieres..-dijo pensativo -te puedo dar un jalón.-

Oh Dios ¿en que mundo cruel vivimos? ¿por qué a mi? ¿ y Tanya? ¿qué hará? Esa tipa me da miedo. ¿qué le digo?

-a...a... yo.. humm.. no se..- tartamudee. Soy estúpida.

-Edward, puedo hablar contigo un minuto- dijo Tanya con tono irritado.

-Claro, Habla amor.- dijo Edward, sin dejar de mirarme. Me puse nerviosa. Por un momento, pensé que me lo decía a mi.

- a solas, Edward- dijo Tanya irritada.

Edward suspiro.- espérame aquí- me dijo y se fue. Empecé a hiper-ventilar.

**EDWARD POV.**

Este día había sido espectacular. En especial cuando lo pase con Bella, ella es muy divertida, me hace reír mucho. Y se veía muy hermosa cuando se sonrojaba y...

¡Edward, que te esta pensando! Tienes novia idiota.

Mi voz interior. Pero cuando la iba a callar, no me fije y Tanya se me abalanzo en sima. Trate de safarme de ella empujándola de la cintura. Entonces oí a Bella suspirar y la oí alejarse. Cuando me pude zafar, Tanya me sonreía coquetamente.

-Tanya, ¿Qué Haces?- le pregunte.

- ¿qué tiene de malo que bese a mi lindo novio ?- dijo haciéndose la santa. En ese momento oí la puerta del auto de Bella cerrarse y también que su auto no encendía.

Decidí darle un jalón a Bella, cosa que a Mi novia no le iba a gustar mucho.

- hey Bella, ¿hay algún problema?- le pregunte Tanya resoplo atrás de mi.

Oí a Tanya decir _¿Que estas haciendo?_ Pero la ignore.

-No enciende.- fue lo que dijo. Se miraba frustrada.

-si quieres, puedo darte un jalón.- le dije. Ella abrió sus ojos asustada.

-a...a... yo.. humm.. no se..- tartamudeo. Sofoque una risita.

-¿Edward puedo hablar contigo un minuto?- dijo Tanya sonando irritada.

-Claro, habla amor. - por un momento pensé que se lo estaba diciendo a Bella.

- a solas, Edward- dijo Tanya irritada.

Suspiré. - espérame aquí- le dije a Bella.

-¡¿qué haces? Se supone que debes llevarme a mi a mi casa... ¿recuerdas? - esta chica me estaba irritando.

-si Tanya, lo recuerdo. Te dejare a ti primero y luego a Bella.

-¡NO!- Respondió Tanya haciendo berrinche y con los ojos llorosos.

-¿qué te sucede? Sabes que odio tus celos.

- si lo se pero yo... agh olvídalo.- dijo enfurecida..

Me encamine hacia la camioneta de Bella con Tanya a mis espaldas. Ella se veía totalmente asustada.

-Todo esta en orden? Le pregunte ella se sobresalto y luego asintió.

- Ok le dije baja. Le diré a Emmet mañana que la revise.- lo unico que Bella dijo fue 'Ok'. Le abrí la puerta del copiloto a Tanya, mientras esperaba a que Bella se bajara de su monovolumen, pero ella no se movió.

-¿Bella? Que sucede?- le dije. Ella solo movió su cabeza de izquierda a derecha y se bajo de su auto. Me irrite por que no me contesto. Le abrí la puerta trasera derecha y ella se subió y luego yo. El camino hacia la casa de Tanya era largo pero nadie hablo.

La deje en su casa. Se fue sin despedirse. suspire.

Tanya y sus estúpidos celos.


	5. Parque de Diversiones

Tres Son Multitud.

Capitulo 5. Parque de Diversiones.

BELLA POV.

-hum ... ¿Edward?- pregunte.

-Si?- dijo el, curioso.

-Creo que tu novia esta enfadada con migo- dije nerviosa.

-no te preocupes, Bella. Tanya es así con todas las chicas que intentan hablar conmigo. Ya se le pasara.- me dijo con una sonrisa.

Ojala que así sea. Estuvimos un buen rato hablando de tonterías. Me ruborice al pensar que estaba en el mismo auto con Edward, solos los dos.

- oye... ¿qué te parece si en vez de irte a dejar a tu casa, vamos a Port Angeles a comprar un libro sobre vampiros que nos de la información necesaria?- dijo Edward. Me puse nerviosa al instante.

- hum.. esto ..yo, yo c-reo que s-si. Esta bien.-dije. El se rió. No estaba segura si me había entendido por mi tartamudeo. el dijo un Ok.

Nos dirigimos a Port Angeles, en silencio, pero era un silencio cómodo... el se bajo en una librería estatal y a los cinco minutos salió con un libro llamado _vampiros: ¿en verdad existen? _me pregunto, _¿qué estará pensando Edward?_ Pero muchas luces me sacaron de mis cavilaciones, cuando vi que el parque de diversiones estaba en Port Angeles. Me asome a la ventana como una niña de 5 años. Nunca había ido a un parque de diversiones.

Suspire

-¿qué sucede?- pregunto Edward.

- no, es que nunca antes había ido a un parque de diversiones...- dije mientras me volvía hacia el.

-¿enserio?- pregunto sorprendido.- ¿nunca has ido a alguno?

Moví me cabeza de derecha a izquierda. – mi papa dice que eso es solo un desperdicio de dinero. Dice que para que pagar eso si puedo ir al parque con columpios y la resbaladilla.

El se rió muy fuerte. Baje la mirada riéndome también. Pero sentí que el auto se detuvo. Cuando alce la vista mire todas esas luces enfrente de mi.

-¿qué hacemos aquí Edward?- le pregunte.

-te llevo al parque de diversiones- respondió tranquilo mientras se bajaba de su auto. Empecé a respirar pesado y todo me daba vueltas... ¿cómo en una cita? ¿estaba yo en una cita con Edward Cullen? No, no podía porque el tenia novia.

Salí del coche.

-Edward, no puedes llevarme al parque de diversiones.

-Si, si puedo. mírame.- dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

- Gastaras tu dinero en mi.

- No importa, tengo mas. – dijo como si nada. Me tomo de la muñeca y me arrastro hasta dentro del parque.

-Bueno... ¿qué quieres hacer primero?- me pegunto.

- hum... bueno no lo se... irme tal vez.- le dije.

-no. esa no es una opción.- me dijo con una sonrisa.- además no nos iremos hasta que te ayas divertido y te ayas llevado un peluche a tu casa- me dijo con su sonrisa picara y los ojos brillantes de emoción. solo dije un simple Ok.

Primero nos subimos a la montaña rusa. Nunca en mi vida había sentido tanta adrenalina corriendo en mis venas, fue en realidad divertido. Cuando nos bajamos íbamos partiéndonos de la risa. Y para mi desgracia estaba mareada. Genial.

- fue en realidad divertido.- dije entre risas.

-si, en verdad lo fue.- me dijo el riéndose también.

- estoy mareada.- dije entre risas, tambaleándome de un lado a otro. Pero mientras me tambaleaba, di un paso en falso. Cerré los ojos fuertemente preparándome para el impacto, pero justo cuando iba a darme en la cara, en vez de dar con el asfalto, di contra algo mucho mas suave y un par de manos, delicadamente, me tomaron de la cintura impidiendo que me cayera.

Abrí los ojos. Edward me miraba con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa torcida en sus labios.

-a...a... yo...- estaba sonrojada y no sabia que decir.

- ¿estas bien?- pregunto divertido.

- e-eso c-creo- respondí. Nos miramos un rato el uno al otro y sabia que estaba muy sonrojada. En sus ojos había un muy extraño brillo.- c-creo que ya me p-puedes soltar...-le dije mas sonrojada aun. Y solo así me di cuenta que tenia mis manos en su pecho.

-Oh si, Claro.- Dijo un poco nervioso. Me soltó y yo baje la mirada un poco avergonzada. No sabia que hacer o decir.

- ¿quieres ir al tiro al blanco?- me pregunto. Sacudí mi cabeza de arriba a bajo.

- Bella...- dijo el. Yo no levante la mirada. Al contrario, la baje más. Suspiró. Puso su mano bajo mi mentón y hizo que lo viera a los ojos ¿el... el acababa de...? ¿ah? Ya ni podía pensar claro, la cabeza me daba vueltas.

-no te avergüences, y además yo he visto las muchas veces que te has caído en Educación Física.- dijo riéndose. me ruboricé.

- vamos.- me dijo.

Fuimos al tiro al blanco, y Edward tenia una excelente puntería. Al primer intento derivo las botellas. Nos reímos. El señor irritado le dijo que escogiera el peluche que deseara.

- escoge uno, Bella.- me dijo y yo abrí mis ojos como platos.

- No, Bella. No me mires así. Escoge uno.- me dijo con una mirada 'molesta'.

Suspire.-ese que esta ahí.- le dije al vendedor. Era un osito de felpa enorme, café con un chongo rojo cuidadosamente arreglado en el cuello. Me encanto desde el principio.

El vendedor me lo dio y yo sonreí.

- ¿Te gusta?- me pregunto Edward. Yo me rei y asentí con mi cabeza.

-¿por qué no te lo quedas tu?- le pregunte. Me dirigió una mirada incrédula.

- Bella soy un chico, sabes. ¿qué no se nota? ¿ no crees que se vería mal si tengo un gran oso de peluche en mi cama? Emmet me molestaría hasta la muerte.- me rei mucho por su comentario.

- creo que será mejor que nos vallamos. – me dijo.

- oye Edward...¿no crees que tu novia se molestaría si nos mira así... porque parece otra cosa sabes? Y mas aun si me regalas osos de peluches.- El se me quedo viendo mientras se reía.

- si creo que se ve mal... Tanya además es muy celosa... hum... si nos viera así, se lo explicaría porque los amigos salen a parque de diversiones juntos ¿no?- me dijo. ¿qué? ¿a-amigos? ¿dijo amigos? ¿pero si es la primera vez que me habla – amablemente- y dice que somos amigos?


End file.
